Juntos en París
by RowBlack
Summary: Este es one-shoot de una de mis parejas favoritas: Malec (Magnus/Alec) En resumen, este fic relata uno de los viajes que la pareja realiza a través del mundo, y está situado justo después del final de Ciudad de Cristal. Magnus en la ciudad del amor y la moda... sí, definitivamente les gustará su aventura en París. Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.


¿Quién no ha soñado alguna vez en su vida con recorrer el mundo? ¿Con conocer los siete mares, los cinco continentes y los innumerables países en cada uno de ellos? Aún mejor: ¿quién nunca ha querido encontrar al amor de su vida e irse en una aventura? Si es que este no es tu caso, deberías considerar leer algunos libros de amor.

Sin embargo, no podríamos decir que Alec Lightwood los leyera. Sus lecturas se limitaban a _El Códice de los Cazadores de Sombras_, _Siete Formas Prácticas de Matar a un Demonio_ y algún que otro panfleto en plan de "Cómo ser un cazador de sombras homosexual y no morir en el intento".

¡Ah, la vida de un cazador de sombras! Unos demonios aquí, otros allá, algunos cuchillos serafines y tener que soportar el narcicismo del linaje Herondale. Bastante fácil, ¿no es así? Bueno, ahora imagínate eso, pero siendo un adolescente de dieciocho años, _parabatai_ de un Herondale, gay, ¡y actual novio de un subterráneo con 400 años de edad!

Pues esa es la historia resumida de Alec Lightwood, quien, habiendo cumplido su deber en la Gran Guerra, recorría el mundo de la mano de Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Bueno… todo el mundo excepto Perú. Gran historia, de hecho, pero no hemos de desviarnos.

Este relato comienza en un domingo soleado de París. La feliz pareja había caminado tomada de la mano por la famosa avenida de los Campos Eliseos, que iba desde el Arco del Triunfo hasta la Plaza de la Concordia, donde se hallaban almorzando en un picnic improvisado.

Las conversaciones durante la caminata se basaron en Magnus señalando distintos cafés en los que había conocido a centenares de celebridades de la antigua Francia, o bien casi llorando de felicidad al ver unas cuantas rebajas en una bonita tienda llamada "Toda la brillantina que puedas llevar". Alec no podía más que escuchar atentamente, sonreír y reír ante las ocurrencias de su novio, además de mirarlo con esa devoción infinita que sentía hacia él.

Devuelta al presente, sentados sobre una fina manta con un estampado de espanto que Magnus le obligó a comprar porque "combinaba con su pañuelo", Alec comía sentado y miraba a su novio. El brujo vestía unos pantalones ajustados de color negro con una remera de lentejuelas de todos los colores que se te puedan ocurrir. Sobre los párpados de sus ojos felinos se describía una fina línea de purpurina azul, y bastante más en su cabello. Para finalizar con un toque parisino, sobre su cabellera en puntas llevaba una boina de _animal print_, que le hacía juego con las botas. Todo esto era claramente opuesto a la vestimenta de Alec, quien llevaba puesto un uniforme de batalla, aunque un poco más pasable. La única prenda de color que tenía era el pañuelo azul. Combina con tus ojos había dicho el brujo. Y con esta estúpida manta pensó su novio.

–Sabes, Magnus, tienes suerte de salir con un cazador de sombras.

–No es algo que todos los brujos dirían. ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?

–Ningún mundano, ni si quiera un subterráneo sería capaz de caminar tantas cuadras y entrar en tantos negocios de ropa y decoración para luego cargar con todas las bolsas –respondió Alec con una sonrisa.

–¡Eh, todas las de "_Lentejuelas Glamour_" las llevé yo! –contraatacó Magnus –. Además, esto recién comienza. ¿Sabes? ¡A unas pocas calles está la Rue Cambon, la de Chanel!

–¿Qué es Chanel? –preguntó Alec confundido.

–A veces no puedo creer que seas gay, Alexander…

–A veces no puedo creer que sólo seas bisexual, Magnus.

–…Chanel –continuó –, es el lugar donde se originó mi amor por la Moda, nefilim estúpido.

Nefilim estúpido… eso sí que traía varios recuerdos a Alec. Borrosas imágenes de una batalla, de una confesión y de un beso apasionado bajo las acusadoras miradas de los miembros de la Clave. Sí, definitivamente le gustaba ese apodo, pero no lo admitiría.

–De acuerdo, pero déjame comer mi sándwich en paz –dijo Alec mientras le daba otro mordisco –. Me gusta comer pan francés en Francia.

–¿Quieres un poco de vino francés en Francia? –inquirió inocentemente Magnus.

–Deja de intentar emborracharme para llevarme a la cama, Magnus.

–Tranquilo, Lightwood, que luego del incidente de Irlanda creo que podemos decir que el alcohol no es algo de lo que podamos estar precisamente orgullosos.

El incidente de Irlanda. Así lo habían llamado. Alec recordaba vagamente estar semidesnudo sobre una mesa en un bar por el día de San Patricio, bailando al ritmo de "Wannabe" de las Spice Girls a dueto con Magnus, quien también estaba semidesnudo y no parecía importarle. Lo único de lo que aún tenía otro vago recuerdo eran unos flashes de la noche. Magnus imitando a Gandalf. Magnus diciéndoles a los otros clientes que sin duda ganaría un duelo contra Dumbledore. Magnus empezando una pelea contra una mole de dos metros de altura. Magnus con un ojo morado. El amanecer. Una extraña conversación.

–Magnus… –había dicho un muy borracho Alec.

–Shhhh –le respondió su novio desorbitado –, te va a oir.

–¿Con quién dejaste al gato? –preguntó éste de vuelta.

Magnus lo miró con una expresión ceñuda y frunció los labios.

–¿Cuál… gato?

–No… no lo sé –respondió Alec.

Un instante después estaban los dos riéndose a carcajadas en el suelo del bar.

Memorable, pensó el cazador de sombras.

Definitivamente el alcohol no era cosa suya. Con un escalofrío, Alec se obligó a sí mismo a volver al presente. El sol de las tres de la tarde brillaba intensamente sobre ellos, impidiendo la vista hacia algunos monumentos (aunque probablemente ya los hubieran visto unas cuantas cientos de veces).

–París… tantos recuerdos –rompió el silencio Magnus.

–Es una ciudad muy hermosa. Gracias por traerme aquí. Es bastante irónico, nunca pensé que visitaría la ciudad del amor a menos que el Instituto aquí en París estuviera en problemas. Por cierto, tenemos que visitar el Instituto, sería descortés no hacerlo.

Magnus soltó una risa leve.

–¿Descortés? ¿Tanto tiempo hemos pasado juntos que ya hablas como si fueras de dos siglos atrás? –se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla –. Ah, _la ville de l'amour_… dímelo a mí.

Alec se paró en seco. Dímelo a mí. Sí, esas fueron las palabras exactas. ¿A qué se refería magnus con eso? ¿Acaso ya había recorrido todas estas calles con alguien más? ¿Acaso ya había compartido todas estas experiencias de otra mano que no fuera la suya? Las cenas a la luz de las velas, los poemas en la Torre Eiffel, las promesas en Notre Dame, ¿todo?

Alec era consciente de que su novio tenía una cierta antigüedad en este mundo, y que probablemente hubiera conocido más del globo que un Papa o un rey. Sabía que, aunque Magnus era un alma más bien solitaria, no era posible que hubiera estado solo todo ese tiempo. Pero claro que no pensaba en ello.

Es decir, piénsalo tú. Un novio de alrededor de cuatrocientos años de edad, que era un bisexual rebelde e irresponsable, y que de seguro se había revolcado hasta con la mismísima reina de Francia, por no decir todos los subterráneos y cazadores de sombras. Pero no, no era eso lo que le molestaba, sino el hecho de que en cualquiera de esas aventuras podría haberse enamorado de verdad de alguien. Y ese alguien podría estar muerto en este mismo momento, o peor aún, vivito y coleando por ahí.

Alec se imaginó como sería la conversación.

–Oh, así que has estado con mi novio.

–Bueno, sí, allí por 1745, podría decirse que estuvimos en algo.

–Interesante, interesante…

Qué asco, pensó.

A su lado, Magnus notó cómo se había tensado su cuerpo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

–Alec –lo llamó –. Alec, ¿sucede algo? –le tomó la mano. Alec miró al suelo –. Alexander.

–Qué mala costumbre de dejarte que me llames así.

–No quiero llamarte como todo el mundo te llama. Quiero creer que significo un poco más para ti que el resto del mundo, por tan egoísta que parezca.

–Lo significas –admitió levantando la vista. Sus rostros estaban sólo a unos centímetros de distancia.

–Tú también me lo significas a mí –replicó Magnus acariciando el hombro y el brazo de Alec –. Ahora dime, ¿qué te disgustó tanto?

Alec pensó bien sus palabras. No quería lastimar a Magnus, y tampoco quería parecer caprichoso.

–Magnus, amor, yo… a penas te conozco –admitió en un susurro –. Hemos recorrido toda una avenida y no has parado de señalarme cafés y de decirme a cuantas personas conociste. Y francamente, no puedo evitar pensar… –se detuvo en una corta pausa –. No puedo evitar pensar en ti con esas personas. En ti, ya sabes… con esas personas.

–Alec…

–No –interrumpió el joven nefilim –. Magnus, no soy ingenuo. Sé que ha habido gente antes de mí y sé también de tus legendarias fiestas en Brooklyn. Pero a veces temo ser solamente el remplazo de alguien más. Prácticamente has dicho que ya has traído a alguien aquí, a la ciudad del amor, donde ahora estás conmigo y… y se siente raro. Como si fuera un tapón en una bañera.

Magnus soltó una risotada.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Alec entre confuso y ofendido.

–Ustedes, mortales, son siempre tan exagerados –respondió Magnus aún sonriendo –. Tapón de bañera, ese sí que es nuevo. Dios santo, Alec, ¿cómo puedes sentirte así?

–No es muy complicado cuando todo lo que hiciste en tu vida fue matar demonios mientras que tu novio recorrió el mundo tantas veces que no hay ni un sólo lugar que no conozca.

–Nunca fui a Turquía.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero –resopló Alec un poco enojado.

–Alec, no lo entiendes. Puedo haber vivido el equivalente a unas cinco o seis vidas mortales. Sí, he recorrido casi todo el mundo y he hecho amistades, enemistades, me he enojado, me sentí el rey del mundo por momentos y un sucio subterráneo por otros. Y por si aún te lo preguntas, sí, también me he enamorado.

–Ahí lo tienes –volvió a resoplar.

–Déjame terminar, Alexander –Alec lo miró atentamente –. El amor es un sentimiento más difícil de explicar. Porque pude haber estado con cien personas distintas y…

–¡¿Cien?! –exclamó Alec interrumpiendo.

–…pero ninguna ha sido igual a la otra –continuó el brujo sin inmutarse –. Toda relación tiene un contexto, un propósito, un cierto nivel de amor, pero ninguno es igual al otro. Puedo asegurarte, para bien o para mal, que te amo como no he amado a otras personas. Que si te traigo a París conmigo no es porque quiera llenar un hueco de mi absurdo corazón, sino porque no hay nada que quiera más que estar aquí contigo, nefilim estúpido.

Alec no esperó. No pensó. No le importó nada más. Simplemente se inclinó con firmeza y acortó la distancia que los separaba, presionando pasionalmente sus labios con los de Magnus. Éste soltó un extraño sonido de sorpresa y le devolvió a su vez el beso, enterrando sus manos entre los oscuros cabellos de Alec.

–Te amo –le dijó Alec entre beso y beso.

Magnus se separó un instante para verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos, azules como el océano, su tez blanca y la nariz recta, acompañada de unos labios cuyo arco era digno del mejor caballero. Se inundó de esas palabras, cerrando los ojos por un instante más para asegurarse de que seguían allí.

–Alexander… –dijo mientras abría los ojos –. Ya no sé ni cómo expresar en palabras lo que me haces sentir con cada caricia y cada beso –hubo una pequeña pausa –. Te amo.

Y con esas palabras volvió a sellar sus labios con los de él, con más dulzura que la vez anterior. Aunque estar sentados era bastante incómodo, Magnus se las arregló para envolverle la cintura con un brazo y sostenerse a sí mismo con el otro. Alec le recorría la espalda con sus manos y le hacía pequeñas caricias en el pelo.

–Mmm… –gruñó el joven cazador de sombras –. Magnus…

Lo detuvo otro beso. A Alec no le gustaba que lo callaran. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen: cuando un brujo lleno de purpurinas y lentejuelas te besa… no hay quien se resista. O algo parecido.

Continuaron así unos instantes, abrazados en una plaza de París, besándose bajo un bonito sol que les quemaba en la piel, hasta que Alec al fin volvió en sí y recordó lo que le quería decir a su novio.

–Magus –dijo separándose a penas unos centímetros. Sus frentes y narices aún se tocaban –. Magnus, hay gente mirándonos.

–Oh, los parisinos han visto cosas peores en estos últimos siglos.

Con esa respuesta, volvió a inclinarse. Sin embargo, Alec posó una mano en su pecho y lo distanció.

–Ven, vamos a ver qué es eso de Chanel –sentenció.

Se levantó de un salto y le ofreció la mano a su novio. Éste la tomó con gusto y se paró a su vez, sin separar sus dedos entrelazados.

–De verdad te quiero, Alexander.

–¿Qué tanto? –lo tentó su novio

–Nefilim estúpido.

Eso era todo lo que Alec necesitaba oír. Le plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla al brujo y comenzaron a desarmar el improvisado picnic.

Cuando hubieron terminado, comenzaron a caminar abrazados por la rue Cambon, la que los llevaría hacia ese lugar que sonaba tan extraño para el agobiado cazador de sombras.

Hubo algunos besos, algunas historias y cientos de palabras de amor y promesas. Y cómo no las habría, con esos paisajes y esas voces ajenas de susurraban en un idioma tan delicado y romántico como lo era el francés. Alec supo en ese mismo instante que con Magnus podría ir a cientos de lugares, recorrerse el mundo entero. Y sin embargo, nada, pero absolutamente nada, le haría olvidar esos gloriosos días en París.

Sólo existían ellos dos en esa tarde parisina. El mundo podría estar en llamas, y nada, pero nada importaría más que el amor que los unía.


End file.
